yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Loyang
Loyang is an industrial estate in the eastern part of Singapore, located close to Pasir Ris New Town, bounded by main road Loyang Avenue and rivers Sungei Loyang and Sungei Selarang. Loyang encompasses of the three subzones - Loyang West, Loyang East and Flora Drive. The region is served with the exterior road Loyang Avenue, which leads to Pasir Ris and Tampines new towns and Changi Village and much of the industrial estate is dealing with aviation related services, due to its proximity to Changi Airport. Before the redevelopment took place, a mosque, Kampong Loyang Besar Mosque used to be located in the area. Hence, the name was retained. There is a famous Loyang Tua Pek Kong temple along Loyang Lane which attracts many devotees from all over the island. Loyang Avenue Loyang Avenue is a road in Singapore. It was opened on 22 April 1981, and connects Tampines Road and Upper Changi Road, and it is due to the Changi Airport that needed the building of Loyang Way, Loyang Valley, and to accelerate the development of Loyang Industrial Estate. There are also plans to have an underpass that was built in 2008 under the Loyang Modification Project for a semi-expressway, but this was scrapped as traffic conflicts along the Old Tampines Road, Flora Road, Pasir Ris Drive 1 and Tampines Expressway. There is also "Shape Your Loyang" for the Loyang Youth Belt, where the action plan will also be launched. Youth will have their say on improving Loyang Avenue, which decentralises the Somerset area (The Heeren, Cineleisure Orchard and Skate Park). Residential Estates There are several private housing estates in the Flora Drive and the Loyang area. These include: *Avila Gardens *Azalea Park *Ballota Park *Carissa Park *Changi Heights/Toh Crescent *Dahlia Park *Edelweiss Park *Estella Gardens *Ferraria Park *Hedges Park *Loyang Valley *Loyang Villas *Palm Isles *Parc Olympia *The Gale *The Inflora At the western part of Loyang, in Block 159, Bert Koh, Ethel Ernest, Jamaine Ying and Koh Jin had however stayed since 2011, but Koh Lin, Nico Eckart and Terry Wee were frequent visitors. At the eastern part of Loyang, Gabriel Low, Evelyn Heng and Rachel Low had stayed in Azalea Park since 1998 and was formerly from Tampines North area. At Ballota Park, Dennis Mok, Geraldine Tan and Chin Ying Xin had stayed here since 1997 and 2011 respectively. At Edelweiss Park, Toh See Lo (Lotoh) usually stays here since 2013. Hedges Park is a condominium in Singapore, around Flora Drive. It is expected to complete in November 2014. It has 501 units. Palm Isles is a condominium in Upper Changi, Singapore. It is completing in 2016. It has 429 units. Parc Olympia is a new condominium in Singapore, around Flora Drive. It had eight blocks and completes in 2015. It has 482 units. The Inflora is a condominium in Upper Changi, Singapore. It is a latest launch since September 2013. Construction is expected to complete in 2017. It has 396 units. The Jovell is a new condominium in Singapore, which is also around Flora Drive. Advertisements have already been publicised in public transport buses. More of which the tramway has been extended to Flora Road since 2011. The Jovell, will have 429 units and more of which it will be from 1 bedroom to 4 bedrooms. At Loyang Valley, some of the rare occurrence, Asoka Nimal stays there. Category:Places in Singapore